Rainy Night
by HammerinRascal
Summary: This was so different, so real, but could he hold on? / ScouRosy / One-Shot.


**RAINY NIGHT**

* * *

His quills were slicked back, glasses perched atop of his head as he strode along, his hands shoved in the pocket of his jacket. That faint sound of his boots tapping against the ground with each step could he heard as he walked through the all too familiar city. The place was usually thriving, people flocking the streets, some locals, other foreigners, laughter and happiness radiating through the air, but not at this odd hour, almost midnight; quite frankly, it was quite the opposite. Now, the place was filled with the odd party-goers, people stumbling in pairs or groups down the street, drunken laughters of those intoxicated ringing through the area.

Street lights were the only thing keeping the area illuminated due to the absence of the moon, pink clouds were floating in the night sky; just maybe it would rain. Clouds were blocking all the moons light along with the sight of the sparkling stars, the sky a boring sight at the moment.

As he made his way, he eventually reached the all too familiar area, a small sigh escaping as he paused for a moment, eyeing the area and licking his dry lips before once again, making his way, following the path which began to lead through the park.

Soon enough, the path lead to a small open field, a few benches placed around in random locations. His eyes flickered around till he spotted exactly what he was looking for, the small pink figure seated amongst one of them, her back pressed against the backrest of the seat, her shoulders hunched forwards in the slightest as her head hung forwards in the slightest. He shook his head at the sight, she looked so sad, it wasn't right.

Taking a few strides forwards towards her, he kept his ice-blue eyes on her figure the whole time. His steps were gentle, almost soundless. She didn't turn nor flinch at any time, oblivious to his precense. He eventually halted to a stop a few steps behind her, his eyes still glued onto her form as he questioned on what he would say or do.

A small, cool, breeze ran through, causing her to shiver. Noticing this, he shook is head in dismay- of course she'd forgotten to bring a coat. Slipping his arms through the arm holes of his jacket, he carefully removed it, closing the space between the pair as he approached her from behind, not yet making his presence completely noticed until he gently placed the jacket around her shoulders, hoping to warm her now trembling body. She didn't refuse the gesture - quickly guessing who it was from the feel of the jacket. Leather; of course. She simply lifted her hands to grip onto the warm clothing, snuggling into it's warmth.

Making his way around, he seated himself on the bench beside her, his eyes flickering upwards towards the still cloudy sky before flickering over to the young pink hedgehog seated beside him.

"You left this morning.." Her gentle voice spoke, not louder that a loud whisper, her eyes looking straight ahead, not meeting his gaze.

Giving a small nod for a response, he let another sigh escape his chapped lips, "I know.. And I'm sorry".

There was nothing but silence for the next few minutes, neither one of them spoke, silence filling the air.

The sudden weight he felt against his shoulder made him look curious over, seeing the pink hedgehogs head leant against him. Letting the slightest smile tug at his lips, he carefully snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, pressing their bodies against each-others. He had regretted leaving, but was surprised by the situation he had awoken to. It was a sweet, good way to wake up in the morning to, but a much too foreign feeling for him - sure he had slept with other women before, but this time, that's all they did, _slept_. There was nothing intimate about the night, other than the few stolen kisses between each-other, they had fallen asleep, wrapped up in each-others embraces, for the first time. He had awoken, well before her as usual, but still locked in each-other embraces and it felt, _good_. He felt somewhat content with himself, better than any moment he had ever awoken to, with someone he actually _loves_, not just some woman he slept with.

"If you didn't want to stay, you really didn't have to.."

He held her closer, giving a small shake of his head, "It's not that.. You know that I'm not, _good_, with this relationship stuff. I just, got a little, surprised. I didn't wanna ruin the moment for 'ya, even though I'm sorta guessin' I did anyway.."

She said nothing in response, not knowing what words to let out, her head simply tilted itself up to meet his gaze, to which he happened to continue speaking, "Rose, I'm tryin', I wanna get this right, for _you_. I wanna be the perfect man for you"

Still no words were spoken from her just yet, except a bright smile that crept up onto her lips as she looked up at him. She turned her body slightly, letting her hand place itself gently against his cheek, tilting his head slightly more towards her own, their eyes meeting once again, "Well, I think you're perfect exactly as you are. No need to change yourself, I love you for _you. _You _are_ perfect, to me".

He couldn't help but return the smile. Not a smirk - a genuine smile as he leant forwards, closing the small distance between them, pressing his lips gently against her own for a few moments, before pulling back in the slightest to look back down at her, her face tinged with the slightest blush.

They were pulled out of their sudden trance as a small drop of water landed on the green hedgehogs cheek, causing him to tilt his head backwards, looking up at the sky to inspect what was happening - the rare smile on his face still there - to which she copied. The few drops, turned into many more as a small sprinkle of rain began to fall upon them, slowly beginning to soak them as it intensified.

The sudden rain eared small laughs from the both of them as they turned back to each-other, the green hedgehogs wrapping his arms back around his pink lover, "I know 'yer alway wanted to do this, so here's our chance, 'yer ready?"

She replied with a girlish giggle along with a nod to which she was rewarded with another kiss. His arms pulling her body smugly against his own once again, indulging her in a sweet kiss in the rain, just as she had blabbered on to him a while ago that she always wanted to do this.

Maybe he really could do this, maybe, he really _was_ perfect for her. Who was he kidding? He _could_ and he _would_ do this. For her. And himself.

"I love you.."


End file.
